What about lunch?
by Getinfected
Summary: Rachel's horoscope says an old love interest will return. Suddenly she gets a phone call from an old friend... St. Berry. Story better than summary. Promise.   Read and Review!
1. Body language

_Body language._

Rachel was flipping trough a magazine when she foud an article : '_Decipher_ _his body language !_'

**Decipher his body language !**

_1. He has his arm firmly around you If a guy holds you at your waist, he's very protective. You mean a lot to him and he'll do everything for you. Do you already have something with him, Then he shows with this position that he's really serious with you, and is ready to lift your relationship to a higher level._

Rachel thought back about Finn. He never had his arm around her waist, it was always around her shoulders. Jesse, on the other hand, always had his arm around her waist. But _he _was playing a game with her, right?

_2. He holds your hand firmly, but is a little turned away; With this position he shows that he's entirely relaxed in your relationship. He holds your hand tightly, 'cause he's proud you're with him. Meanwhile he shows that he's an independent guy too. His own life is very important for him too. _

Finn; sometimes… Jesse; sometimes.  
><em>Ow, shit, what am I doing? Jesse is out of my life. He made that very clear when he cracked that egg on my forehead. But… Oh, I'm such a mess!<em>

_3. He grabs your arm; this guy definitely searches for confirmation and has the feeling you reject him. He wants to hold you, but you're a little resistant. Maybe because you two had a fight?  
><em>

_4. He puts his hand on your butt; when a guy puts his hand on your butt, he's quite possessive. He wants to show other guys that you're his, and they don't have to try anything. Meanwhile he wants to show you off: you're his girl, and everybody may know!_

**-Flashback-**

"Jesse, get your hand off my ass! We're in public!" Rachel hissed to the all black dressed guy.

"No Rach. That guy is constantly undressing you with his eyes. He has to know that he can't. You're mine." Jesse whispered back in her ear. His breath was hot and she shivered.

"Can't you just… I don't know, glare at him defensively?"

"No. Besides, I like having my hand on your butt. And I know for a fact you like it to." He teased. _Hello arrogance._

"Yes, whatever. But can't you do it at another place than the fucking cafeteria?" she sighted. She really didn't want Sue yelling at them in front of all McKinley high students about self-respect and condoms.

"Okay. But I'm going to kick his ass if he ever touches you."

**-End flashback-**

_5. He pulls you close against him; This guy is totally into you. It's obvious. He pushes you close against his body to 'feel the connection'. If it's his decision, he doesn't let you go for the rest of the day. He wants to kiss and hug you, 'cause he has a huge crush on you. _

Rachel pictured her and Jesse on the red carpet at the Tony's. _The photographers were yelling their names, and camera flashes were like… everywhere. They both put on their showfaces, and smiled widely. Rachel was dressed in a long, high pink satin dress. It was strapless and really showed off her curves. There were diamonds on it, and had a naked back. Anyway, it was gorgeous. He was dressed in a black suit, with black all-stars under it. He didn't like those neat shoes, she remembered he told her once. His curls were as gorgeous as ever. They were the Broadway IT-couple. He pulled her against him to pose for the photographers. Her and was on his chest and his arms were around her waist. _  
>She sighted. How could she still be so head over heels in love with the guy that broke her heart?<br>She flipped over to her horoscope.

_**Love: **__An old love interest returns, the stars can feel the love!  
>And psst,' if you love two guys, always pick the second. 'cause if you truly loved the first one, you would've never even thought about the second.' <em>Hmm… Who would that old love interest be? Finn, Jesse, Puck? _Gosh, horoscopes suck.  
><em>_**Friendship: **__You and a girl from class are really being hostile. Talk to her, she might be the best friend you ever had.  
><em>_**School: **__Don't be so fed up about school. Fun's important too!_

Suddenly '_don't rain on my parade' _filled the room. She got up and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Her breath shocked when she looked at the caller-ID.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**So first of all: i do not own Glee. **

**Second: I hope you liked it! 5 reviews till chapter 2!**

**Love, Me.**

**Oh and I hope you could imagine the dress a little bit, i did my best to describe it, but it was really hard! **


	2. Important

**_Previous on : What about lunch ?  
><em>**_Suddenly 'don't rain on my parade' filled the room. She got up and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Her breath shocked when she looked at the caller-ID._

_"Hello?"_

**Sooo, here is the next chapter guys! Thanks for all your good reviews, it warms my heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello, Rachel." The voice on the other side of the line said.<strong>

"What do you want." Her voice was cold, bitter. She didn't care about being friendly. I was her mom, yeah, but why should she be nice to the woman that abandoned her _twice_?

"I need to talk to you. It's about Jesse." Rachel's breath shocked. _What do I have to do with him?_

"What about him? Listen I don't have much time. And I honestly have no idea what I have to do with him."

"Please Rachel; What about lunch? It's important." Shelby said. I _was _important. No, seriously.

"Why would I want to have lunch with you? You can tell me now right?" Rachel was getting curious. What would it be that made Shelby so nervous, was about Jesse, and had something to do with her? She hoped Shelby wasn't pregnant of Jesse tough, but she didn't see what she had to do with them then. Ugh, that thought was just _weird_. Jesse would be like the father of her stepsister then. _No, let's erase that thought._

"C'mon Rachel, please." Shelby said desperately. She really didn't want to explain this on the phone. It would be too confusing.

"Fine." Rachel snapped. "When?"

"What about now? I'm in the neighborhood, so I could meet you at Breadsticks?"

"Ok. Bye, Shelby." And with that Rachel disconnected the call. She was filled with curiosity now. It wasn't bearable. So she hurried out the door after grabbing her keys and purse and doing her hair and makeup.

* * *

><p>She sat on the bench right next to the entrance. It was hot for a spring-day, and she was already sweating in her sweater. She saw a woman coming up to her, with the same haircolour and curls like hers. Shelby. She wore a black halter top with flowers on the front and a purple skirt. She had a really worried look on her face and her steps were really small because of the tight skirt.<p>

"Hey Rachel." She said awkwardly and out of breath when she arrived at her daughter.

"Hey. So let's go in?" Rachel said nervously, pointing to the door. Shelby nodded, and they went in. Breadsticks was a cozy place. Like the typical movie restaurants. They sat down at a table, in front of each other.

"So, why did you call me?" Rachel said, trying to get to the point of this stupid meeting right away. She didn't care about how her mom's day was and how beth must cry night after night. She cared about Jesse. Of course, nobody could know. She pretended like he made her hard as a stone and she was even more ready for Broadway, but deep inside she missed him like hell.

"Well… I told you it was about Jesse." Shelby begun.

"Yeah."

"First of all I want you to know that I never meant to do you any harm. And Jesse neither. He was just doing this to not get kicked out of VA and lose his full ride to UCLA. He really liked you Rachel. And I was a monster forcing him into leaving you, it killed him. Well, it is almost killing him literally, but I'll come back to that later. I didn't know about the egging Rachel, and Jesse wanted it neither; but the members of Vocal Adrenalin forced him, otherwise they would kick him out of VA themselves. He came to my office after the egging happened, I could see that he had been crying."

**-Flashback-**

_He drove back to Carmel, with the egg yolk still sticking on his hands. It was all over the wheel now too. Tears were rolling over his cheeks, hot and wet. He couldn't believe he actually did this. He knew he could never, ever burn the look on her face out of his memory. She had looked at him, her eyes screamed disappointment in him, hurt, disbelieve. He pulled over at his VA01 parking spot. He whipped his cheeks dry before running into the school. _

_"Jesse? What's wrong?" Shelby asked worried. His eyes were red and puffy, and there was egg yolk all over his clothes._

_"It's all your fault, you fucking bitch!" he yelled, pointing at her. "Why couldn't you wait until she was fuckin' 18? She'll never want to see me again, and you're the blame! How can you be so cruel?" He smacked a chair to the ground in his rage. He was furious. _

_"Jesse, what happened?" Shelby asked quietly. _

_"I- they wanted me to egg her." He took another chair and sat down in it. He buried his face in his hands, desperately trying to hide his tears. "She's a vegan! I'm such a monster!"_

_"They what?" Shelby asked angrily. That wasn't the plan! That was just… cruel, mean! _

_"egged. her." Shelby ran out of the office, to the auditorium. _

_"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled when she entered the room. All the VA members were laughing about what happened, and that made her even more mad._

_"What? It was funny." Giselle said laughing._

_"No, it wasn't. Is that what you guys really are? That's just low! I'll find you a right punishment, and I promise it'll be harder than a Vocal Adrenalin practice 'till midnight!" and with that she stormed out of the door, leaving the 8 egging-teens behind._

**-End flashback-**

"So what are you trying to say?" Rachel asked.

"Well-" she got cut off by the waitress coming to take their order. Shelby ordered a lasagna and Rachel a vegetarian salad. She sighted. "Well, I'm saying that Jesse needs you."

"What do you want me to say?" Rachel was confused; he was the one that was supposed to contact _her, _not the other way around.

"Nothing. You don't have to say anything. Rachel, Jesse isn't doing very well. I heard he partied and drank every night, and even took drugs sometimes. And I _know _it's because he was trying to lose the pain of what he did to you and of missing you. Rachel, please." Shelby's shoulders felt a lot lighter when she told her, but Rachel's just got heavier.

"Wait, partied? Drank? Why past tense?" Rachel was slightly panicking. _He can't be dead, right?_

"He crashed his car, he's in the Lima hospital now. He's in a coma Rachel. You have to be there for him, or he won't make it. Please Rachel, please…" Shelby couldn't hold her tears back anymore. The feeling of guilt was eating her alive. Rachel couldn't believe it. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Jesse was dying. _Dying._

"I- I…" She didn't know what to say, and that didn't really matter, she couldn't find her voice anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin! <em>**Hope you liked it, tell me what you think!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If i did, Jesse would have a leading role.<p>

Love, Hach.


	3. Pictures

Shelby sighted. She knew that what they –mainly she- did to them was horrible, but she couldn't just let Jesse suffer so much. Even if he _did_ wake up, it would just go downhill again. Jesse loved Rachel with his whole heart, even if it was made of stone. She knew this, because she visited him once in his dorm in LA. She remembered how shocked he was that she was there, out of nowhere at his door.

**-Flashback-**

_He took a painkiller while she was exploring his dorm. She could see he didn't want her there, but she wanted to know how he was doing._

_She wandered to his bedroom. The bed was unmade, and there were clothes everywhere on the floor. There was a little desk, with a lot of pictures scattered over it. She wanted to take a closer look and when she arrived at the desk, she found dozens of pictures of him, Rachel and them. There was a photo from a photobooth, she was sitting on his lap and he had her arms around her waist. They both had a big smile plastered on their face, and Shelby couldn't help but notice how happy they were. There was one of Rachel in a blue polka-dot dress, she was eating a piece of pie; she was just about to put a piece in her mouth. There was one of just her face, she stuck out her tongue. _

"_Like what you see?" his voice was raw, the drinking clearly wasn't good for his voice. She turned around, like she was a little kid, caught by her parents from stealing a cookie out of the box. _

"_I was just looking around…"_

"_Yeah, I already got that." He walked over to her, and started collecting the pictures. _

"_Jesse, these are really good… Seems like you have some hidden talents." She said it carefully, measuring the words in her head. She didn't want him to get angry. He sighted and run a finger over another picture. _

"_Yeah, well." He turned away and walked to the small kitchen. "Why are you here Shelby."_

"_I wanted to know how you were doing." _

_He turned and locked his eyes with hers. He was frowning and his voice was icecold when he said, "I'm fine Shelby. Was that all?" He walked over to the door and held it open for her. _

"_Yeah. Jesse, please, please take care of yourself." And with that she walked out of his apartment. Little did she know she would maybe never see him after that._

**-End flashback-**

"Rachel, please. He needs you." There had been a long silence, and they were standing outside the restaurant. "Just- just think about it."

"I- I will. But how come he's in the _Lima _hospital?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know either. The hospital called me Saturday, I was still on his emergency-contact list."

"Oh. Well, bye." She turned around and walked away as fast as she could. Her heart was telling her to go, but her brains said to wait a while.

She had Chinese with her dads that night. She didn't tell them about Shelby, she didn't even tell them about the egging. She just said she and Jesse just didn't work out.

Rachel loved Chinese. Especially Chinese cookies. She broke hers open and read the note. Her heart skipped a beat. Damn you, Chinese-cookie makers. The little white paper said:

"_**Always follow your heart."**_

* * *

><p><strong>End! So I know it's very cliché but what the hell. I do not own glee by the way.<br>Sorry it's so short, but next will be longer. Review counter on 20 before next chapter!**

**Love, Hach.**


	4. Hospital smell

**Hey guys! so here's the next chapter! i hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked over to her alarm clock. 3 am. She sighted. She had been laying here for over 4 hours. She got really confused after reading the note, and went straight to bed after they were done eating. The words rang in her head. '<em>Always follow your heart<em>.' Should she? She didn't even know for sure she even knew what her heart told her. When it was almost 3:30 am, she had made up her mind. Finally. She would go to Jesse the next day, see how he was doing, maybe talk to him like they did in movies –although she didn't really know what she would say-, and she would tell from there.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up with the smell of pancakes. It was a Berry tradition to make pancakes ever Sunday morning, so it wasn't really a surprise. She got up to do her vocal exercises and to go on the elliptical. When she was done she got in the shower. She let the hot water stream over her body, the steam filling the bathroom. She took the bottle of strawberry shampoo and rubbed it in her hair. When she was done, she took a dark blue skirt and a white blouse out her closet, with matching blue pumps.<p>

She went downstairs to eat her pancakes, and went out the door. She had to do it now, like pulling a plaster off.

She arrived at the hospital with a heart racing 200 miles an hour and went to the reception desk.

"Jesse St. James please." She said with a tiny voice. The woman smiled friendly at her and typed his name into the computer.

"He's on floor 5, room 431." She answered, pointing at the elevator.

"Thanks." Rachel sighted.

"Good luck." The receptionist said, still smiling. _Ah, young love._

* * *

><p>When Rachel was walking through the corridor, she noticed the hospital smell that always made her nauseous when she was little. She passed a lot of old people. It creeped her out.<p>

There it was. Room 434. Rachel took a deep breath before stepping into the room. Her heart missed a beat when she saw him in the bed. He wasn't in coma anymore though, she saw him moving in his sleep. Maybe Shelby exaggerated a bit, so she would go for sure.

* * *

><p>She wanted to run. Run away, jump in her car and drive home. Lock herself up in her room. But seeing his face just… She couldn't go.<br>She missed him so much. She missed the way he used to make out with her neck and how he could just lay there with her in his arms, in his strong, defensive arms, and hum in her ear. She stepped forward, and stopped at the end of his bed. She let her hands wander over the cold steel.  
>He looked so peaceful. Still oh, so beautiful. Even when he was asleep and in the hospital.<p>

She heard him snoring a little bit and giggled. It was so cute, she couldn't help it.

She opened the curtains and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and waited. After a while her eyes started to feel really heavy and she realized she was actually really tired; she slept like 4 hours, and that wasn't what she was used of. Before she knew it, she fell asleep in the brown armchair.

He groaned when he woke up.  
>He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. He smelled hospital and looked over to his left side. He saw a small table on wheels, with a water bottle and some flowers on, and realized he was in the hospital. He looked out the open door.<br>There were nurses walking around and old people wandering through the corridors. He grabbed his Iphone from the nightstand to check the hour. However, his eyes lingered at the photo on his background.

It was a picture of a girl in a blue polka-dot dress, eating a piece of pie, just about to put it in her mouth. He always had to smile at the sight of this photo, but his smile never lasted long when he realized she wasn't his anymore.

It was 10:30 am. He looked at the picture one more time before putting his phone back on the nightstand.  
>He looked out the window at his right side. Weird, didn't the nurse close the curtains? His body shocked when he noticed –finally- that he wasn't alone.<br>There was somebody sitting in the armchair in the corner. A girl, she was asleep.  
>She wore a blue skirt that rode up dangerously and a white blouse that really showed off her curves and blue pumps. Her hair was dark brown and curled a little.<p>

Wait… wasn't that the girl at his background?

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was it for today! What did you think?<br>I also have one question; Do you think my chapters are too short? **

**R&R, it makes my day!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Snif.<strong>

**Love, Hach. **


	5. Nurse

**Hey guys! thank you so much for all your awesome reviews!**  
><strong>So here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, i'm really busy with my other stories and schoolwork. But here it is! Hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>He was only <em>slightly <em>panicking inside. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god! What do I say? Did Shelby tell her I was here? She's still as beautiful as a year ago… OH MY GOD SHE'S REALLY HERE. Okay, Jesse, breathe. Just do something… stare at her, maybe she'll wake up._

So he stared at her. He followed every curve of her body with his eyes, she lost wait, he noticed.  
>After a half an hour she started groaning. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing the big brown irises. She noticed he was still staring at her with a huge smile and cleared her throat, standing up.<p>

"So." She started.

"So." He looked down at his lap, clearing his throat too.

"Hi."

"Hi…"

"Hi."

"Rachel."

"Okay okay! …What happened Jesse?" she sighted, she looked sad.

"Well uhm, so I was a little drunk and I drove through a red light and I crashed my car." He said awkwardly. She frowned at him.

"Yes, I could figure that out, I mean what happened with you, Shelby told me you drank and partied and stuff on a regular basis…"

"Oh that, uhm, yeah, it's… fun…" He lied. She looked at him for a few seconds, before sighting again and saying: "The _real _reason Jess."

He couldn't help but smile at the nickname. But her glare told him it was a dead serious conversation.  
>"Sure you want to know…?" he answered, watching how a bird fed his tiny baby birds in the tree outside.<p>

She hesitated. "Yes." He sighted and turned to face her.

"Rachel, I-I miss you so much, a-and I'm so, so sorry about everything. I know I'm a monster, a 'soulless automaton', but I regret breaking that egg on your head every single day." She looked at him with her eyes wide open, scared that if she blinked, he would be gone and the nurses would all stare at her from the hallway because, you know, she would be talking to an empty bed. And nearly crying.

He noticed her uncomfortable glare. "Sure?" She nodded, so he went on.  
>"I was like really depressed my first week at college, so my roommate dragged me to a party of a friend of his. And I drank, and got drunk, and it helped to lose the regret and… pain of missing you so I did it more often…"<p>

She swallowed the lump inside her throat and whispered: "Jesse, I-" He cut her off. "Rachel, please just don't walk away."

She shook her head and stayed where she was.  
>He was about to say something else when the nurse walked in. "Hello! It's 11:30! Time to eat!"<p>

It was a fat black woman, she looked a bit like Mercedes Rachel noticed. Jesse knew her, she was the one that was **always **in a good mood.  
>He nodded and smiled at her, still trying to keep his tears from falling. He hated this about hospitals. The breakfast's too early, the lunch too, and the dinner's too late. She carried a tray with a plate with a weird yellow substance, some carrots and a piece of meat. It was worse than school food!<p>

He saw Rachel getting a text out of the corner of his eye.  
>She rolled her eyes after reading it and put it back in her bag annoyed. He swore he could read the name Finn. But why did she react that way? <em>Note to self; get back on that.<em>

When the nurse disappeared again she sighted. "Jesse, I missed you too, but how do I know I can trust you?"

He shrugged. "You can't…" There was an awkward silence after this, he stared at his lap feeling her eyes burning in his body.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" she asked, pointing at the tray with her head .

"Not hungry." He whispered. The nurse came back in and their heads flew up shocked. The nurse laughed.

"Whatever it is kids, talk." Jesse gave her an odd look. What did she know?

"I would know. My ex-husband and I didn't talk and we ended up fighting so much the neighbors send the police." Rachel and Jesse looked at each other, trying to keep from laughing. The nurse scribbled something down on a paper and before leaving the room she said: "And we even got arrested. Now we never see each other again. We both have a restraining order, so talk talk talk!" she sang before heading to another patient.

Once she left the room Rachel and Jesse burst into laughing. "She's awesome." She giggled.  
>"I know, a restraining order?" He laughed.<p>

"That's a good idea." She chuckled. His laugh was gone now.

" Is it?" He asked with his eyes wide open.

"Jesse, a restraining order is for stalkers and creepy people."

"Oh… right…"

"Yeah. Hey, mind if I eat your desert?" She got up and grabbed the muffin from the tray.

"No way! Give me that!" She laughed, and stretched her arm so he couldn't get to it. He gave up and sighted dramatically. "You wouldn't eat it."

"Yes I would!" she cried defensively.

"Rachel, you're a vegan."

"Right… Ugh." She handed him the muffin.

"So, who was your text from? You seemed annoyed?" he asked curiously, taking a bite from his muffin.

"Uhm, Finn. Yeah, he keeps texting me and it's getting really annoying."

"Oh… So you guys aren't dating?" He asked with a smile. He couldn't help it!

"No, not anymore."

* * *

><p>The day flew by way too fast for both. They watched funny girl on Rachel her laptop and talked about life on campus.<br>They both really enjoyed it and Jesse couldn't help but feeling those little tickles in his stomach and those small electrical shocks when she touched him.

He watched her leave and stared at the door for 5 minutes like she would come back through it to tell him another reason why Barbara Streisand is the most awesome person alive. He thought back at how she fiddled with her nails when she told him they had Regionals tomorrow. She was really nervous about it.

Jesse went to bed with a stratified feeling that night. He knew for sure Rachel was going to kick butts at Regionals with her original song.  
>Rachel on the other hand, just went to bed with a knot in her stomach. A huge knot filled with nervosity.<p>

The next morning they had practice before leaving with the big yellow bus. Rachel sat next to Mercedes, the two bounded a lot since Jesse cracked that egg on her head.  
>"Hey, Rachel, what's up?" Mercedes asked. She noticed how derived the normally so happy girl was.<p>

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind…" Rachel mumbled.

"You can tell me you know."

"Jesse is back." Mercedes' reaction didn't help.

"You kidding?"

"No. That wouldn't be funny Cedes. He's back. He's in the hospital, I visited him yesterday."

"Why?" She asked unbelieving. Rachel sighted.

"He had an accident with his car."

"Oh lord. So what did he say?" It was hard to not detect the curiosity in her voice.

"He said he missed me and that he was sorry…"

"Oh girl," She gave her a hug. "you can count on me." Rachel nodded. The tears stung in her eyes.  
>"It's all going to be okay, okay?"<p>

"Yeah… I can't let it ruin the performance" Rachel smiled.

"You bet your ass you can't." Mercedes laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it! I'm uploading chapter 6 at review counter 30; so thoughts?<br>I'm so exited for tonights episode, Jesse's gonna get all St. James again!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee. Bla bla bla.**

**Love, Hach.**


	6. You sure?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>They won. They actually won. Rachel didn't know why it was so hard to believe, she did a great job with her solo and the group number was awesome too, but she was still surprised they won. They were going to New York. New York!<p>

Her solo was flawless. The emotion she put in the song had been causing watery eyes all over the place. Everybody was touched by the strong voice of the small girl with the overload of emotions. She actually wrote it about Finn, but at the time she was singing it about Jesse. Jesse, the guy who broke her heart and was in some hospital bed now. Jesse, the boy who broke her heart.

When they came off the stage, she immediately pulled out her phone and texted Jesse.

'_We won!'_

Right after she hit the send button she heard a voice from behind her. "Who're you texting?"  
>She turned around and found Finn glaring at her.<p>

"N- nobody…" She answered.

"Yeah right. Anyway, uhm, we need to talk Rachel…" he suggested.

"Sure."

"Let's go outside?" He offered her his arm, but she nodded in answer and ignored it.

It was chilly outside. "So," he started. "why are you ignoring my texts?"

"Because I'm not the person for you to text with every single moment of the day."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not your girlfriend." _Quinn made that very clear_, she thought. He shrugged and looked down at his shoes. His black leather shoes. Rachel hated black leather shoes, they were way to neat for her opinion.

"I liked your song…" He admitted quietly. He wanted to ask if it way about him, but hesitated. She already was in a bad mood because of his first question, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Yeah, thanks." She answered, it didn't seem important to him that she wrote it because of him. It wasn't anymore, she figured at closer thought. She sung it about Jesse, and that was the most important part.

He cleared his throat before asking: "Who was it about?"

"Doesn't matter." She said as she was passing him to go back inside. He grabbed her wrist so she spun around and bumped into his chest.

"Rachel." He said threatening.

"Not about you, okay?" She hissed and wanted to get out of his grip, but he was to strong.

She had no idea what happened next. He crashed his lips on hers, pulling her close. When she realized what he was doing, she pushed him away. "You sure?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm sure." Rachel snapped and went back into the building. When she closed the door behind her, she was immediately grabbed by Mercedes, who pulled her in a big hug.

"Where were you girl?" The diva asked her.

"Finn wanted to talk to me." Rachel was surprised of how cool she stayed about this.

"Oh, alright. You're telling me Friday girl." Rachel laughed and nodded. Friday, sleepover with Kurt at Mercedes's house.

* * *

><p>They got dressed and gathered at the bus. During the ride home, she suddenly realized that she hadn't checked her phone for an answer. She pulled it out her bag and a smile stretched across her face when she read the '1 message: Jesse St. James' sign at her home screen.<p>

She changed the Jesse St. Jerk ID when she couldn't sleep last night.

'_Wow, that's so awesome! I'm so proud of you!  
>Oh, hey, guess what, I socialized with the fat nurse (; X'<em>

Rachel giggled at the nickname.  
>"Hey girl, where's that smile from?" Mercedes asked curiously.<p>

"Nowhere…" Rachel said innocently. Mercedes frowned.

"It's him isn't it?"

Rachel sighted. "Yeah…" Mercedes nodded in response, before offering her the other ear of her Ipod.

* * *

><p>Mercedes stood in front of the hospital and sighted. It didn't feel right coming here behind Rachel's back, but she had to protect her best friend who was currently at ballet class for the next two hours.<p>

She entered the building and padded over to the reception desk. "Jesse St. James?" She asked the lady, who nodded at her and typed his name into the computer.

"floor 5, room 431." Mercedes nodded and walked over to the elevator. When she arrived at his room, she knocked on the white door and heard a very familiar voice saying: 'Come in!"  
>She opened the door and stepped into his room. "Hey, I heard you were here from Rachel, how are you?" She said. She prepared the sentence in the elevator, which was a good idea.<p>

"Hey Mercedes, that's a surprise! I'm okay," he said. "why are you here? Last time I checked you guys all hated me.."

She sighted. "Yeah, but you make Rachel smile like I haven't seen her smile in quite a while, so…"  
>His face perked up. "I do?"<p>

"Yeah," she admitted. "I just wanted to make sure she's not going to end up like last time."

"She won't, I promise." He assured her smiling. "If I had a choice back then, I wouldn't have done it. And I hate myself for doing it, I regret it every day."

"Okay Jesse! Today we have spaghetti, it's gross, but you have to eat it, you won't get anything else!" The fat nurse sang as she entered his room with the usual grey tray. "Oh, I didn't know you had company…"

"It's okay Martha," Jesse laughed. "this is Mercedes. Rachel's best friend."

"Hi! I'm Martha!" She said shaking Mercedes's hand. "Hi…" Mercedes mumbled.

"Okay, I have to go! Take care curly!" She said at her usual tone when she went out the room.

"Wow," Mercedes laughed.

"I know." Jesse replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts? Feel free to point out mistakes or give writing tips, they make me grow as a writer so they're welcome! <strong>  
><strong>Next chapter at 40 you guys!<strong>

**Disclaimer; I don't own glee and neither do you.**

**Love, Hach.**


	7. Dream

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Glee. *sobs***

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned as she walked through the McKinley hallways. Her dads were in Boston on some business trip the whole week –it was currently Thursday-, and she had been staying in the hospital with Jesse really late for almost every night this week: they always forgot the time when they were together. He helped her with her homework (did it himself sometimes), they watched movies, listened to music, or sometimes they just talked. Talked for hours.<p>

"Hey girlfriend!" Mercedes, who just popped up next to her, interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey!"

"So, you stayed with Jesse till midnight again?" She asked, noticing the bags under her eyes.

Rachel nodded and Mercedes grabbed her wrist before pulling her into the girls' bathrooms.  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm hiding those grocery bags under your eyes." She replied while pulling the little red bag where she kept only a small part of her makeup collection out off her backpack.

"But…" Rachel wanted to protest, but she soon ended her sentence when Mercedes gave her a 'no room for arguing' glare.

* * *

><p>Rachel wandered over the large green fields outside the school. It was a free period for her, and she would always walk outside during those: the nature made her feel peaceful and it was a great time to put her thoughts on a row. She felt her phone buzz in her pants and pulled it out.<p>

A smile stretched across her face when the ID appeared on the screen.

'**1 new message: Jesse St. James: **_I'm getting out of here Saturday! X'_

Her smile disappeared a bit reading the text. Of course she was happy for him, but that would mean he would go back to LA, and somehow her heart didn't want that.

'_That's great! So you're going back to the sun soon? X'_

'_Nope, gonna help Shelby with VA. So I'm taking a year off, they'll let me: they love me. X'_  
>The smile grew again. She felt her heart flutter up thinking about him being there for another year, which made her think. She wasn't supposed to be this happy! Her stomach shouldn't tickle that way!<p>

'_Oh, cool (: x'_

"Rachel?" She turned around and looked directly into the eyes of Finn Hudson. "Who are you texting again? You're always with your phone in your hands, but you never answer any of my texts!"

"Uhm…" _Think fast! _"I'm texting my… dads. They're in Boston, so…" She hoped his tiny peanut brain would think of this a logical, after all, he _was _the guy that thought it could be possible the earth was flat. And her hopes got answered.

"Oh, okay. Oh! You know, St. Jerk is back in town!"

"Really?" She decided she'd play along for now, play the innocent Rachel Berry.

"Yeah!" It was kinda weird how he got all excited about it, if she didn't know better, she'd think he secretly had a crush on Jesse. Well, everything was possible with the guy.

"Oh…"

Suddenly the excitement was gone, and he walked up to her slowly, a threatening expression on his face. "You'd better not get in contact with him again, Rachel. I'll kick his ass."

Rachel chuckled inside. "Yeah right, like you could handle him…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She answered, before walking away from him, heading to her next class.

* * *

><p>"Finn threatened me today." Rachel announced once she sat down next to Jesse 's bed.<p>

"What? WHY?" Jesse exclaimed, sitting up hastily.

"Shhh, it's okay." Rachel laughed, pushing him down, trying to ignore the tingle she felt in her fingertips touching his bare skin.

"Why?" Jesse asked again when he lay down.

"He said I'd better not get in contact with you again." She laughed.

"Or else?"

"He'd kick your ass…"

"What's so funny about that?" He sniggered.

"Jesse, look at you." He did as she signed to his abs. "You're one muscle."

He smiled in response, pretending like she was wrong. But inside he knew she was right: the training he had done in college had made him enormously strong, he could absolutely handle Finn. Especially now the season was over, the guy was too lazy to go training himself, that's a fact.

"I brought us West Side Story, in the mood for a movie?" She asked him, trying to change the subject. She was really uncomfortable talking about Finn with Jesse, just as she was about Jesse with Finn.

"Rachel, is Finn bothering you?"

Rachel turned her gaze to her lap, shaking her head. "No…"

"Rachel… Just tell me."

"He won't stop texting me, that's all." She answered and shrugged.

"There's more." He could see it in the way she behaved. She was hiding something from him and he needed to know what that was.

"He kissed me." Jesse saw a tear tickling down her cheek and reached for it, cleaning it away with his thumb. He felt a pang in his chest at the image of them kissing. Them, Rachel and Finn. He cleared his throat before asking:

"W… When…?"

"After Regionals…" she sobbed.

"Oh baby, come here…" he whispered, pulling her close. She crawled on the bed and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob in his naked chest. His chest was warm, and assured her this wasn't all a dream. That he was real.

"I… He's so violent lately…"

"Shhh, it's all gonna be okay. Call me when he does something again, I'll jump off this bed and be there in no-time. Promise." He whispered, rocking her softly.  
>She nodded and chuckled through her tears: he always knew how to make her smile, that was one of the thing she loved about him the most. "So, West Side Story?" He asked.<p>

That night, Jesse lay awake thinking about what she said that afternoon. He was so gonna kick the guy's butt if he did something to Rachel again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn, get off me!" Rachel screamed as the tall guy covered her body with his. She was pressed against the back of a fairground booth, the music and the sound of chattering and laughing kids filling her ears.<em>

_His hands travelled up and down her body as he kissed her neck fiercely. He grabbed the hem of her flower dress and pulled it up a bit, his hands caressing the skin around her upper leg. _

"_Finn… Don't, please! Finn!" She cried out as he pulled her dress over her hips, exposing her black panties. His hands travelled in between her legs. He moved the panties aside a bit, his fingers sliding in her warm insides as she tried to get out of his grip. He was too strong for her: she couldn't move a bit. He slid his fingers out and back in a few times and reached for his fly. _

"_Finn! Don't! HELP!" Rachel screamed as he began to stroke himself while his hands slid under her dress and kneaded her breasts. He pulled her panties down, and got in her under loud protest._

Jesse woke up bathed in sweat. _Thank God, it was a dream… _He thought. The next thing he knew he was pressing his phone against his ear, listening to the beeps.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said at the other side of the line.

"Rachel?" He asked anxiously.

"Jesse? Why are you calling?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked confused.

"Oh, okay. No, it's nothing, I just… had a dream, and wanted to check if you were okay…" How the hell would he explain he had a dream where she was raped by Hudson?

"Okay… Goodnight Je…" She fell back asleep before she could end her sentence or hang up. He listened to her calm breathing for a few minutes before falling asleep himself, but he was in time to end the call.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it! Reviews? <strong>

**Anybody ideas for the next chapters? **

**Love, Hach.**


	8. Icecream and popcorn

**Here's the new chappie! Hope you like! I should be studying now actually... **

**A/N: I do not own Glee and if there are a lot of grammatical faults in here: I'm sorry, i wrote it in a bit of a hurry! **

* * *

><p>Rachel walked to her locker, where Mercedes and Kurt would be waiting for her. Her class lasted longer than normal, so she secretly texted Mercedes, receiving an answer a few minutes later that they would be waiting for her at her locker.<p>

It was Friday, sleepover at Mercedes's house. It would be as always: tons of popcorn and ice-cream, movies, milkshakes, the typical sleepover stuff basically. Rachel already knew that Mercedes and Kurt would hear her out about Jesse, every single detail.

When Rachel turned the corner she already saw them leaning against the long wall of lockers, caught up in a heavy discussion. Probably about the newest trends or what gorgeous dress Blake Lively was wearing, fashion in general. She hurriedly walked up to them, a smile stretching across their faces when she caught their eye. They walked in her direction, meeting her on her way over.

"Rachel! Angelina Jolie: hot or not?" Kurt asked.

"Not. Definitely not." She answered, hugging both of them and continuing her walk to her locker. She opened it and pulled out the black Marc Jacobs bag she got from her dads for her sixteenth birthday, before stepping back to the duo. They walked out the school, the sun shining on their faces as they went outside.

"Rachel! Wait!" A voice called from behind them. The three friends turned around at the same time, spotting a very tall guy running to them. "We need to talk." Finn said when he arrived in front of Rachel, enveloping her upper arm with his hand and pulling away from her friends.

"What!" She hissed.

"I want you back." He replied, like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"You won't get me back Finn." She said, passing him to catch up with Kurt and Mercedes who were slowly continuing their walk to the parking lot.

"Oh I will Rachel, I will!" He called after her.

* * *

><p>"So," Mercedes started, "what's the deal between you and Husdson?" The two girls and the one guy sat on the bed in their pajamas, surrounded by blankets, pillows, food and makeup.<p>

"What?" Rachel asked quizzed.

"Regionals, remember?" She answered, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, that… Well, he just… He asked me to come with him, and he asked me why I didn't reply his texts, and I said because I wasn't his girlfriend."

"There's something more…" Kurt remarked, squeezing his eyes as he was trying to look through her.

"He kissed me," Rachel answered, gasps filling the room. "and I pushed him away. Nothing more."

"Wow, really that violent eh?" Mercedes said, earning a nod from Rachel.

"He's just been… I don't know. A few days ago he said I'd better not get in contact with Jesse again…"

"Haha, sucks for him." Mercedes laughed.

"So, Jesse huh... So what's the deal between you guys now?" Kurt asked: He always had a genuine like for Jesse, something unexplainable. It probably was because he never saw Rachel happier than when she was dating Jesse, and he just wanted Rachel to be happy.

"What about him?" Rachel teased grinning, rolling over on her back.

"Come on Rach! Spill it!" Kurt exclaimed smiling.

"Oooh! Let's play truth or dare!" Mercedes cried, standing up. Kurt laughed and stood up jumping up and down on the bed, extremely excited. "I pick Rachel I pick Rachel I pick Rachel!"

"Fine…" She admitted. "Truth."

"Okay." Kurt said, totally serious now. "Do you still have feelings for Jesse?"

"What kind of question is that!" Rachel exclaimed.

"A pretty normal, now answer!"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"You guys are hilarious right now." Mercedes intervened the two laughing.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I still really like him. Maybe that never stopped."

"Serious?" Kurt asked unbelieving. After all he did to her, he found it hard to believe that even at the moment he smashed that egg on her forehead, or the moment that Giselle was rubbing herself against him on the stage while performing another one bites the dust.

"Yeah. I don't know, there has always been a part of me that always kept liking him… Next question! Mercedes?"

"Yes, Rachel dear?" Mercedes replied innocently.

"What…" Rachel got cut off by the familiar 2 clicks of her cellphone that indicated a new message. "Give me a minute." She said, walking out the room into the landing.

'**1 new message: Jesse St. James: **_How's the sleepover? Missing you, not used of being alone here anymore (; Give a hug to Kurt and Mercedes from me. X'_

'_It's fun! Ask Martha to keep you company hun (: hug back. X'_

"What was it about? What was it about?" Kurt asked immediately after she walked back into Mercedes's room.

"Nothing! He just wanted to know how it was here." Rachel laughed. Kurt could be so cute when he was excited, clapping his hands in a rapid speed, his eyes wide open and a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Oh. Okay! So, Mercedes just asked me a question, so now it's my turn, and I pick you!"

"Okay, dare."

"Okay… Dare you… send Jesse a text saying I still like you?"

"No, No I don't dare that."

"Too late! You have to do it Rachel! Do it!"

"Fine… But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"He will Rachel." Mercedes assured her calmly, taking her hand. "Just send the message."

"Fine…" Rachel mumbled while taking her phone.

'_I still like you Jesse.' _She typed, then showing it to Kurt, who yelled "Approved!" when he read it.

Only a few minutes of popcorn propping later she received a new text. Her heart was bonking in her throat when she opened it, afraid of what she'd read.

'_I still like you too.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>  
><strong>Love, Hach.<strong>


	9. Big girls don't cry

**Here's the new one! Again, sorry if it's filled with faults, finals are giving me inspiration! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any other copyrighted topic in this chapter/story.**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning. Rachel woke up from a satisfying sleep and turned around, so she lay on her belly. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself and her two best friends on the ground, surrounded by half-eaten American cookies, empty Ben &amp; Jerry cups, popcorn, jars of nailpolish , Cosmopolitans, Vogues, and all sorts of magazines.<p>

She heard the shrill whistling of the birds outside, mixed with that of a lawnmower in the neighborhood. Looking further, she saw Kurt, wrapped in a blanket on the ground with his thumb in his mouth and Mercedes, lying on her right side and drooling a bit over the pink-brown carpet.

Rachel yawned: it had been late, she was sure it was 5am when they finally fell asleep. Not that they wanted to sleep, they just got bored and ran out of topics or questions. She grabbed her phone that was located under her bright pink pillow. Pressing the hold-lock to unlock it, she thanked her aunt and uncle for giving her the blackberry touch –Rachel had a rich family- and she didn't had to wait three minutes before the messages were fully loaded or send anymore.

'**1 new message: Jesse St. James: **_Hello, are you guys asleep already?' _Dude, you send this at 5:30, of course we were, Rachel commented. _'I just wanted to tell you, Rachel, that the doctors want to keep me here a day longer; losers that they are. Anyway, disappointment all over me now, just had to let u know. Bye, have fun! X' _

The 'disappointment all over me now' made Rachel really sad and she had to admit, she was disappointed too. Especially with the fair tonight, she really wanted him to come with them.  
>She quickly typed out a new message.<p>

'_Oh nooo! So sorry for you! Damn, and that with the fair tonight… I'm coming this afternoon. X'_

'_Wait. Fair? Tonight?' _Oh my god, didn't I tell him? Stupid brain! Now he's going to be even more depressed! Rachel thought, hitting herself on the head.

'_Didn't I tell you? The fair's tonight, we're all going, the glee club… I wished you would've come! X'_

'_Oh, no you didn't.. It's okay, have fun tonight. X' _Jesse felt his insides heating. He swore, if one of the doctors came in now, he would punch them. He shivered when he thought back to the dream he had last night, with Finn. He wasn't mad at Rachel, he had no reason too, but something inside him was just a bit disappointed that she didn't offer to stay with him. Of course he would say no, and that she should go with her friends, but she would've at least offered.

He put the phone down on the nightstand and continued his breakfast. He was just about to take a bite from his cookie when he got another text. Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it and found that the message was from Finn. Jesse wondered why in the name of hell he kept all their numbers, but particularly why Finn still had his.

'**Finn: **_St. Jerk, I'm warning you, if you try to contact Rachel again I'll come and beat your ass. She's mine, got it? Tonight's the fair, and she'll be mine forever.'_

Jesse chuckled at the stupidity of the message and how useless it was. Well, except the last sentence. In itself it wasn't very worrying, but Jesse just felt he was up to something. Draping his fingers over the screen, he composed a short reply.

'_Whatever.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" It was 4pm, and Rachel entered Jesse's room happily.<p>

"Hey!" Jesse replied the over-excited girl sitting down in the big green armchair in the corner of the room. She didn't look tired, which was one of her talents: how to look fresh and fully awake when you've only slept three hours. "So, how did it go?"

"It was awesome. Though I will have to go on the elliptical for an extra hour, it was worth it."

"Cool. So how late are you going to the fair?"

"In an hour, I'll just go straight from here." She answered smiling. She was in a good mood, he could see. But he had to say it. He just had to.

"I… I don't want you to go…"

"What? Why not?"

"Uhm… I got a weird text from Finn, and I just… I don't want something happening to you…"  
><em>Damn, bad said, Jesse. <em>He said to himself.

"What? No," She replied, standing up and grabbing her bag. "You're forbidding me?"

"No, that's not it! I'm just scared Finn will do something to you Rachel!"

"I'm a big girl Jesse, I think I can take care of myself." She said, before hastily stepping out of the room, into the hallway. The only thing she heard was: "Rachel, wait, that's not what I…" and from then on his voice faded.

She walked to her car, started the engine and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, come on! I want a caramel-apple!" Mercedes cried over the noise.<p>

"Yeah! Coming!" Rachel replied.

I was 8pm. They were at the fair for about two hours when Rachel suddenly disappeared. They figured she'd come back, that she just went to the bathroom or something and she'd be there in a second. But nobody noticed Finn was missing too.

"Finn! What are you doing! Let me go!" Rachel exclaimed when Finn grabbed her upper arm and pulled her between the booths, and into the wood. They walked for a few minutes under loud protest from Rachel , till Finn was sure nobody would see them and stopped.

Pressing her against a thick trunk, he whispered in her ear: "I know you want me, and aint it obvious that I want you to…" Rachel sniffed at the bad song choice and tried to push him of her.

"Rachel, come on." He pleaded, his hands roaming over the sides of her body. She groaned in protest, still trying to push him of her, as he grabbed her as and started making out with her neck and jaw.

She shivered as she felt his hardness pressing against her, he was so turned on by her. Sliding his hands under her shirt and bra, he started kneading her breasts hard, so hard, it hurt.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled when she felt his hands lowering between her legs. He stroke her panties, before pushing them aside and first thrusting one finger in her, then a second. "Rachel… I want you so bad…" He moaned as he continued thrusting in her and drawing lazy circles around her clit.

"No, Finn, no…" She pleaded when he slid his fingers out to open his zipper. This didn't work so well with only one hand, and Rachel made good use of the situation pushing him backwards, and running away. It was extra dark in the wood, and she sometimes fell over a branch because of her haste of getting away. She jumped in her car, the safety surrounding her as she let out a big sigh.

Jesse flipped through a magazine when he heard familiar footsteps and looked up. His eyes widened when he found a girl covered in mud, leaves stuck in her hair and her mascara all over her cheeks by her tears. "Rachel?"

"Please don't be mad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	10. Grey tiles are interesting

**10th chapter! YAY! I want to thank all of you guys for your support, love and reviews, alerts and favorites. (: **

**I actually wanted to make this chapter extra long, but I haven't written in a while, and I just quickly wrote this, because I'm on a camping trip for a few days so I won't be able to write there. But I promise Ch11 will be extra long!**

**Have fun reading :D**

* * *

><p>Jesse couldn't say a thing, he just sat there, in the white hospital bed, petrified. Her pleading eyes, which were red and fluffy because of all the crying, burned holes in his heart as she also, just like him just stood there, looking at him. Hoping he wouldn't get mad at her or forbid her to come near him. After all, he warned her, right? And she didn't listen. Stupid naïve Rachel once and for all had to see to believe.<p>

"Rachel, what happened?"

She shook her head, her eyes upwards as she bit her bottom lip in the hope that would help the crying away. She didn't get herself. Wasn't she strong, independent Rachel? Rachel, the girl that had a enormously bright future ahead of her and knew it? Everything that moment made her believe she wasn't. But it didn't male Jesse believe that. No, Jesse believed she was still that girl, strong and independent. And he even loved her more, because her standing in his room like that, crying, a mess, made him believe she had a soul. Unlike the vocal adrenalin people, she cried, and she wasn't afraid to let other people see how she felt. She was even stronger to him.

"Rachel?" He asked again. She shook her head, positioning her eyes on the grey tiles and still biting her lip. Rachel felt the salty tears burning under her eyeballs and as he asked her name again, because he still hadn't received an answer, she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears poured down her cheeks as she broke down on her knees.

"Rachel?" Jesse jumped out of the hospital bed and in two large steps he stood right in front of her. He knelt down on his one knee and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay… C'mon…" He whispered as he led her to the bed. Her small arm was wrapped around his waist tightly as he lifted her up gently and lay her down in the bed.

Once they were all settled, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around hers, she spoke. It was soft and quiet, just loud enough for him to hear.

"He… I should've listened to you…" she stuttered.

"What did he do?"

"He took me into the wood…" Jesse felt his whole body starting to tingle, anger rising up inside him.

"And?" He asked her, clamming his jaw.

"He… "

"Did he hurt you?"

"No… I mean yes… no… I don't know… He… He tried to rape me… " And with that last sentence she broke down crying again.

"Shhh… You're safe now baby…"Jesse whispered into her hair, caressing it gently with his almost-too-soft hands.

_I'm going to kill the guy._

* * *

><p><strong>LoveLike/Hate/Don't care/Think it's repulsive? REVIEW! **

**Love, Hach.**


	11. Mud

**Here's chapter 11! I hope you like it, I made it extra long -a makeup for chapter 10-  
>Disclaimer; I do not own glee. I'm sad.<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone through the white hospital curtains in Jesse's room, the rays of light landing on his face, causing him to wake up. As Jesse opened his eyes lightly and lay himself more comfortable now he was awake, he soon noticed he wasn't the only one laying in the small bed.<p>

Next to him lay a girl. A dirty girl with dried up mud on her face was sleeping in his arms. It was the girl he loved the most in the entire world, oh, hell, maybe even the person he loved the most. She was everything to him, only she didn't know.

He put his other arm around her too, making sure that when he fell asleep again, he would wake up if she tried to get away, 'cause he wasn't letting her go this time. Well, it wasn't exactly like he already _had _her, but still. Jesse was determined to keep her safe, with or without him, if she wanted him to look out for her or not. And from the moment he came out of the hospital, he was going to go straight up to Finn, and kick the guys ass.

He got pulled out of his thoughts by Rachel's soft wakeup-moan. He would recognize it everywhere: the soft sound of Rachel waking up. He had heard it a lot when they were still dating, her parents apparently trusted him enough to let him sleep in the same bed, even if he was known as a gigantic player in the area.

He wondered for a second if they let Finn sleep in her bed too, but soon shook that thought out of his mind: he didn't like the image of Hudson next to her, his big fat arms wrapped around her.

"Rachel?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes until they were fully open and staring into those of Jesse. His beautiful ice-blue eyes she loved so much.

"Good morning! You alright from yesterday?"

"Good morning, and yeah, I don't know…"

"Good morning!" Martha cheerfully exclaimed as she entered his room. "Slept w- Oh… I see you have a visitor…" she playfully and curiously noticed, putting her hand on her waist and sneakily smiling to Rachel and Jesse, who were still laying in the bed, their eyes locked on her.

Jesse had a soft grin on his face only Martha would see and Rachel just had a friendly smile on hers.

"She uhm…"

"It's okay curly, just share your breakfast, I know the portions here are way too large." She smiled and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're okay right? Does it hurt somewhere? Did he hurt you?"<p>

"No, it's fine, but I have to get this mud off, I probably look horrible…"

"You look perfect Rachel." Jesse assured her as he handed her a croissant.

Rachel smiled in response and took it. She was still a bit upside down from yesterday, she never expected Finn to try something like that. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Rachel,.." Jesse sighted, ready to give her a speech about how she could come to him any time she wanted, or call him any time she needed him, but she cut him off.

"I know you're about to say it's nothing, but it is actually, you could as well kicked me out, but you didn't. And I'm grateful for that."

"Well.. Yeah, I was about to say that…" Maybe he didn't have to rush it, certainly not after Finn's actions of last night.

* * *

><p>As Martha hummed the Friends' theme and walked through the hallway 15 minutes later, when she was done with her round.<p>

She couldn't help but smile: her hospital buddy finally made some moves towards the Rachel girl, though she couldn't help but ask herself why her face was all muddy.

She decided to go get her some cleaning papers and went around the corner where she bumped into a pretty big black girl, dressed in a pink tshirt with black stripes and a matching pants, accompanied by a guy who was fashionably dressed in a black and white D&G jacket.

_Stylish, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Kurt finally reached Jesse's room as Kurt softly knocked on the door and they entered the room. They both stood still as they found Jesse wasn't alone, he was with the reason they were here.<p>

Last night, when everybody of the Glee club had to go home, Kurt and Mercedes noticed Rachel really was gone for a long time already, so they started looking for her. Instead, they found Finn sitting with his back against a fair booth, covering his face with his hands.

**-Flashback-**

"_Finn?" Kurt asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_The boy looked up at the two friends, a mix of anger and sadness flushed on his face. "I couldn't help myself…?_

"_From what exactly?"_

"_It's just…"_

"_Finn, tell us." Mercedes warned him. _

"_I tried to.. to rape Rachel, I.. I couldn't help myself! It's just that with Jesse back in town… I hate the guy so much, and I'm not stupid, I know Rachel is in contact with him again, I want him to see he's not getting her back…"_

"_Why?" Kurt asked._

"_Because I hate the guy, and it'll crush him to see me with Rachel… I want her back, she strikes my ego…"_

"_Where is she? Tell us where she is Finn." Mercedes demanded, but all she got was a shrug. _

**-End Flashback-**

"Kurt? Mercedes? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked quizzed as she turned her head backwards and found her two best friends standing in the doorway. She sat on the bed, her back against the end of it, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"We came looking for you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We know what Finn did sweetie.." Mercedes almost whispered and came up to her and giving her a twisted hug.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, who was standing behind Mercedes. Rachel nodded and Mercedes turned to Jesse.

"Hey, thanks Jesse." She said to him.

"Yeah," Kurt beamed.

* * *

><p>"Hey girl, I brought you some cleaning papers for your face!" Martha said as she entered the room and stopped abruptly. "Oh, more people! Well, Jesse kid, one thing is sure, you're popular!"<p>

"Hi again, Martha." Jesse greeted her. Martha walked up to the bed and handed Rachel the papers.

"I'll leave you guys alone now." She smiled and stepped into the hallway for the second time in a half an hour.

"I'm glad you're okay Rachel," Kurt said, "Finn's an asshole."

"Yeah…" Rachel whispered as her head lightly dropped. Jesse's heart broke at the sight of her, so vulnerable but cute.

"Look uhm.. We have to go, I promised my mom we'd stop by the shop before we went shopping…"

"Yeah, it's okay." Rachel replied smiling and after some hugging and kissing Kurt and Mercedes left and Jesse and Rachel were left alone again.

Rachel took a cleaning paper and started whipping of the mud, but she didn't have a mirror, causing her to ironically only clean the clean parts of her face.

Jesse slowly crawled up to her, she was still totally oblivious cleaning her face as he lay a hand on hers and took the paper out.

Softly he started cleaning her beautiful face and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to her lips, her soft, pink lips that he wanted to kiss so badly.

This would be an excellent chance but he decided to let it pass: after everything that happened yesterday, he didn't want to make it more complicated, plus he could easily see she pretended to be okay, but inside she was thorn.

"All done." He whispered when he was finished and stood up to throw the papers away.

"Thank you." He heard her mumble and when he turned around he found she had moved from the end of the bed to the head of the bed: she was now laying with her head on the pillow and he could see there were tears involved.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" He asked worriedly as he crawled next to her and laid her head on his chest, feeling the silent sobs. He liked to call her baby, even if she wasn't his girlfriend and he didn't care if it was weird or not.

"Shhh… It'll be alright…" he soothed her, gently striking her hair.

"Yeah… I don't know why I'm even crying…" She mumbled.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered. "It doesn't matter."

* * *

><p><strong>This was it! Reviews? Pleaaaase? <strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	12. Best thing I never had

**Chapter 12! PARTAAAAAY! Hope you like, nd sorry you had to wait so long, I'm just so busy lately!  
>Anyway; I don't own Glee or its characters, neither do I own Beyoncé or 'Best thing I never had'.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jesse walked out of the hospital doors in the direction of a black SUV parked right in front of the building. It was Shelby's, she was picking him up since he would be staying at her place that year where he would help VA get back on track: they had really sucked that year without him, and it made him happy that someone actually needed him.<p>

"Hey kid!"

"Hey Shelby" Jesse smiled as he hugged the older woman.

As they sat in the car, Shelby noticed Jesse wasn't the usual, happy Jesse, but more the unusual, dreamy Jesse staring out of the window.

"What's up kiddo?"

Jesse turned his head and laughed at her. "Nothing!"

"It's Rachel, isn't it?"

"No…" He replied.

"Jesse, tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her you love her!"

"No, she'll think I'm a creep."

"She'll think you're sweet."

Jesse didn't respond, but wondered how she would react if he did indeed told her he loved her. Several scenarios raced through his head: she would slap him, she would yell at him, she would laugh at him. Basically none of them were fun.

* * *

><p>That night, Jesse lay awake in the king-sized bed in Shelby's guest room, still wondering how she'd respond if he told her about how he desperately hoped she'd see how much he loved her, how much he hoped they'd work out sometime, and live happily ever after.<p>

Finally, after 2 hours, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jesse? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked him as she descended the few steps that led up to the black wooden stage. She was dressed in a blue dress, a belt around her waist, black tights and black mid heel brogues. She looked stunning. <em>

"_I just.. I need to tell you something Rachel."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you, I always did and I never stopped loving you from the moment I met you, Rachel."_

"_Jesse…"_

"_What?"_

"_I have to tell you something to. I'm back with Finn."_

"_What?"_

"_What goes around comes back around, hey my baby…" Suddenly music began to play and she padded to the stage, taking place behind a micro Jesse swore wasn't there when he entered the auditorium._

"_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)__  
><em>_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)__  
><em>_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_

_There was a time__  
><em>_I thought, that you did everything right__  
><em>_No lies, no wrong__  
><em>_Boy I, must've been outta my mind__  
><em>_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you__  
><em>_You showed your ass and I saw the real you  
><em>Dancers entered the stage, as Rachel continued to sing with her beautiful voice.

_Thank God you blew it__  
><em>_Thank God I dodged the bullet__  
><em>_I'm so over you__  
><em>_So baby good lookin' out_

_I wanted you bad__  
><em>_I'm so through with it__  
><em>_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_You turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had__  
><em>_I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_So sad, you're hurt__  
><em>_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?__  
><em>_You don't deserve my tears__  
><em>_I guess that's why they ain't there__  
><em>_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you__  
><em>_You showed your ass and I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it__  
><em>_Thank God I dodged the bullet__  
><em>_I'm so over you__  
><em>_Baby good lookin' out_

_I wanted you bad__  
><em>_I'm so through with it__  
><em>_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_And I'll never be the best thing you never had__  
><em>_Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now_

_I know you want me back__  
><em>_It's time to face the facts__  
><em>_That I'm the one that's got away__  
><em>_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life__  
><em>_Thank God I found the good in goodbye_

_I used to want you so bad__  
><em>_I'm so through it that__  
><em>_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_You turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_And I will always be the, best thing you never had.__  
><em>_Best thing you never had!_

_I used to want you so bad__  
><em>_I'm so through it that__  
><em>_Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_Oh I will never be the best thing you never had__  
><em>_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_Goes around, comes back around__  
><em>_Goes around, comes back around__  
><em>_Bet it sucks to be you right now__  
><em>_Goes around, comes back around__  
><em>_Bet it sucks to be you right now__  
><em>_Goes around, comes back around__  
><em>_Bet it sucks to be you right now"_

_Finn, who apparently stood behind the curtains, appeared from his hiding spot, walking over to Rachel, who turned around and kissed him full on the lips. _

_Bet it sucks to be you right now… It did. He felt like screaming, running away, but he couldn't move. He just stood there, watching as Rachel and Finn's lips caressed each other. _

_Then Rachel pulled back and directed her gaze on him. "Jesse? Jesse?"_

"Jesse? Jesse!" Shelby woke him, shaking his shoulder until he woke up.

"What..."

"Wake up! School starts in a half an hour!" She exclaimed as he walked out the door.  
>Jesse sighted, and grabbed his Iphone from the night stand.<p>

'**0 new messages' **_Damn.._

* * *

><p>While he and Shelby drove to Carmel, Jesse felt worms moving in his stomach. He was really nervous, he was about to face a part of the VA members that made him egg Rachel, the other part was already graduated by now.<p>

To make his nerves disappear, he turned the radio on: music always helped.

_I used to want you so bad__  
><em>_I'm so through it that__  
><em>_Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had__  
><em>_Oh you tur_- He groaned and put it off again, seemed like the song was hunting him or something!

Suddenly Jesse felt the urge to take drugs, it normally made his problems 'disappear'. But he soon told himself the drug thing was over, Rachel would most definitely not want a drug-addict as her boyfriend, he had to watch his steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Wohoooow, that was it! You liked? You hated? Share it with the Fanfictionworld!<strong>  
><strong>Next chapter at 75 reviews, I know, I'm bad! (:<strong>

**Love, Hach**


End file.
